Madi's 16th Birthday
by nopephan
Summary: 16 stories for Madi's 16th Birthday.
1. Introduction

_Familiar Taste Of Poison- April 6th_

 _Intertwined- April 7th_

 _Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time- April 8th_

 _Going To Hell- April 9th_

 _Everybody Talks- April 10th_

 _Finale- April 11th_

 _Flesh Without Blood- April 12th_

 _Shy- April 13th_

 _Mermaid- April 14th_

 _Super Psycho Love- April 15th_

 _HEAVEN- April 17th_

 _I Don't Even Know Your Name- April 18th_

 _Radio- April 19th_

 _Swing Life Away- April 20th_

 _Strange Love- April 21st_

 _Kiss Me- April 22nd_


	2. Familiar Taste of Poison

"Promises was formed before they left your lips"

Alejandro and Heather had been married for a year or so. They had just had a beautiful baby girl. Heather was his queen and little baby Reina his princess. Justin was a jealous person. He wanted Heather and Reina for his own. Heather should have been his, not this scoundrel Ale-hand-ro. Justin did the only thing he could think of. He told a policeman that Alejandro had committed theft. This was a crime that obviously he did not commit. This was a crime that just so happened to be punishable by penal transportation. Alejandro was carted away to a ship not to be heard from for a long fifteen years.

Alejandro's sentence was now up. Fifteen years and now he was captain of this godforsaken ship. His right-hand man, Victor, had been the only person that kept him slightly sane. Victor was the only positivity in his life. The only person that reassured Alejandro that he'd one day get back to his wife and daughter. The pair made their way off the ship and to town. Alejandro went to visit his old shop while Victor roamed the town. Victor wandered until he happened upon a rather large house made of brick, with an ornamental cast iron gate. He noticed a girl that seemed about his age sitting in a window behind the gate. She had long, flowing brown hair and green eyes. She was beautiful. Victor knew that he already loved her. Alejandro's barber shop was now a pie shop. By the looks of it not a very successful one. Alejandro went inside to see just who had the audacity to ruin the one thing he had left. A woman not too much shorter than himself was busy making a pie. She looked up when she heard the bell jingle. Rather surprised that she had a customer she bustled over and asked,

"Why are you here? There is a successful shop across the

road"

Alejandro stared at her in disbelief. This was the person that tore down his shop? He spoke,

"I'd like a pie"

She looked at him eyes blown wide. She sat him down in one of the many empty booths. He sat down and looked around the shop. What a quaint little place. She crossed back and placed the pie on the table. She introduced herself as Courtney. After her introduction she announces that the pie is now on the house.

After they walked over to the main plaza. They were confronted with a man and his apprentice selling some sort of "miracle" hair growing serum. The apprentice passed around a bottle of this serum. Alejandro had his doubts. Once the bottle reached his hands he uncorked it and took a smell. He smiled and rose his head,

"This serum is no serum. It is simply watered down urine"

The crowd each took a chance to smell the serum. Once everyone was satisfied they took a stance. The man known as Mal stared at him with a malicious look in his eye.

"If you're so good then why don't you come up here and face me in a shave off?"

Alejandro smirked. He knew he could win. Even if he hadn't shaved in 15 years. He was very self confident. Alejandro strode to the stage. Once on the stage Mal serviced the crowd until he found two men that looked like they needed a shave.

The shave off had ended. Mal had gone fast, but Alejandro had delivered a better shave. This fact made Alejandro the victor. Alejandro and Courtney exited the plaza and made their way back to her shop. Once inside Courtney says,

"You should reopen your barber shop above here"

ALejandro looked at her. He may have wanted to but, Heather was infinitely more important.

"Where is my wife Heather?"

"When you were sent away the poor thing went insane. She bought a bottle of arsenic and drank it. Alejandro she is gone, but I still have your shaving tools"

Alejandro stared at her. The love of his life was dead. The one person who made him a better person had drank poison to kill herself because he was sent away. He looked out the window of the shop and gazed towards the open market. She stared at him expectantly.

"Okay, I guess I'll reopen this shop"

Alejandro knew the only reason he opened the shop again was because it reminded him of Heather. This shop was a coping mechanism for him. To what he loves for the one he loved. Alejandro really just wanted to kill Justin. It was all his fault that the love of his life was dead and he'd never get to see his baby girl again. Plain and simple Justin needed to die. At this point Alejandro had reopened his shop. Victor burst through the doors.

"I have found the most beautiful girl ever. I saw her in the largest house in this town. She looked bored, yet somehow she was still gorgeous. Her hair was long and a beautiful, rich brown. Oh and her eyes they were the most beautiful shade of green you could ever imagine. Now that I think about it they were much like yours"

Alejandro could say nothing. All he could think was that is my baby girl. Sweet, sweet Reina. My little princess.


	3. Intertwined

"Oh, You and I safe from the world though the world will try"

It was a little under two weeks until Christmas. This happened to be one of Heather's favorite holiday's. She loved the snow and everything that came with it. Heather woke up one morning to an empty bed. Alejandro had left her and so her heat source. All that was left in his place was a small piece of paper. She picked up the paper. On the front was her name in Alejandro's neat and precise hand writing. She opened the small note. It read

 _"_ _Everyday leading up to Christmas she will be receiving something. Today you will go on a scavenger hunt around the house to receive your item"_

After the instructions she found the clue.

 _"_ _The place where you add to your beauty"_

Heather knew this one almost instantaneously. She sat up and bolted to the bathroom.

ღ❄ღ

Heather flew into the bathroom. She rifled through the drawers. No bottle on the counter was not moved. She finally reached for the medicine cabinet door when the clue fluttered to the floor. Victoriously she grabbed the note. Heather sat down on the lid on the toilet and opened the clue.

 _"_ _Best place for cuddles"_

This clue seemed easier than the last. She stood up and raced towards the living room.

ღ❄ღ

Once Heather reached the couch she tore off all the pillows. Let me say Alejandro loves his pillows. Once every pillow was haphazardly thrown onto the floor she started tearing off the back cushions. She searched and searched still no clue. Once all the back cushions were removed Heather started on the seat cushions. It took an immense amount of time, but once the last cushion was off the clue was found. She let out a tired sigh as she opened it.

 _"_ _Place as warm as your hugs"_

ღ❄ღ

There was only really one place this clue could direct her to. After putting the couch back together she made her way to the fireplace. This one wasn't much of a search. He had it propped up in the fireplace. She opened the glass doors and plucked the clue out of the fireplace. Heather walked back over to the freshly reconstructed couch. She sat down and relaxed for a second. The tearing apart and putting back together of the couch really wore her down. She sat back for a second before opening the clue. Once she did she was stumped.

 _"_ _Place that stores your favorite thing"_

 _"_ _Hint: under your favorite"_

Obviously Alejandro was her favorite, but he isn't stored. Then she got it.

ღ❄ღ

She stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Her favorite food was chocolate. They stored chocolate in the pantry. She walked to the pantry and flung open the door. Heather looked for her not so secret chocolate supply. Sure enough it was under the chocolate. She grabbed the clue and a piece of the sweet treat. She walked over to their kitchen table. Once Heather was seated she opened the clue.

 _"_ _Final Clue"_

 _"_ _Best place for kesses"_

If the first two clues were obvious then this one must have been for a two year old. She hadn't seen Alejandro all morning. She didn't know where he could be so she wandered the house.

ღ❄ღ

Finally. Heather reached their bedroom. As she walked in she noticed Alejandro sitting on the bed. Heather looks at him.

"So what is my present?"

"Nuh uh uh. Payment is required before anyone receives any present"

Heather walks over to him and places her hands on his knees. She leans in and gives him a kess. Alejandro seemed satisfied. He pulled a black box from underneath the bed. Inside the box was a beautiful diamond necklace.


	4. Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

"Alright, Alright it's a hell of a feeling though"

Everyone at White Pines High had a label. Whether you agreed with yours or not it didn't matter. That is what defined you. Not that anyone cared. Alejandro Burromuerto was labeled as a punk. He had tattoos, piercings, had a monochromatic wardrobe, and always seemed to have a leather jacket. However Heather Smith was the complete opposite. She was a pastel, flower-crown wearing girl. She wasn't shy, but the color pallet was just pleasing to the eye. For this she was lumped with the shy quiet types. This was why Alejandro had chosen her.

It was a Thursday when Alejandro had first approached Heather. He just assumed that the way she dressed and her label was really how she was. Oh how was he wrong. He tapped her on the shoulder. As she turned around her pastel blue mini skirt swished.

"Yes?"

"Hey cara de muñeca how bout you and me go round back and see what happens"

"How bout you turn around and walk yourself off of a cliff? How does that sound?"

Heather turned back around and continued chatting with her friend. Alejandro didn't know what to say. Usually people would have agreed. His whole look either scared people or aroused them. Either one was good for him. The only way he fit his label was his exterior. The same seemed to be the case with Heather. She was a fiery one indeed. That served for more of a challenge. Boy did Alejandro like a challenge.

The next day he tried again. Alejandro sauntered up to Heather who was now sporting a pair of white overalls and a pastel purple sweater was deep in conversation with her pastel adorned friends. He tapped her on her shoulder yet again. She turned around just as the day before.

"So there is this party tonight that you should go to"

"Why would I want to go?"

"Because I'll be there"

"That is the last thing I'd want to do"

Alejandro was stunned. All her friends seemed shocked as well. He never thought he'd meet someone who could resist his charms, but sure enough she was the one person. Alejandro wanted to say something more but he simply closed his mouth and walked away. Heather turned back to her wide-eyed friends and continued chatting.

Later that night Alejandro stood in a corner with his beer in hand. He was scanning the room… yes he was looking at all the hot chicks, but he really didn't realize was he was looking for Heather. Heather had really debated going. She hadn't been to a party in a long time. In the end she found herself standing in front Lindsey's house. Lindsey always threw the parties that everyone was invited to. Heather had opted out of her pastel attire for the night. Instead she wore her black sequin mini dress. It was quite a chilly night she was thankful that her dress had long sleeves, but it really did nothing for her bare legs. As she knocked on the door she was greeted to Lindsey handing her a red solo cup filled with some alcoholic liquid. Upon further inspection she concluded that it was vodka with some flavoring. She made her way into the room trying not to fall due to all the sweaty, swaying bodies obstructing her path to a couch.

Alejandro was looking throughout the room for Heather. By now he was slightly tipsy enough to admit that he indeed was looking for Heather. However, he expected her to be in her usual pastel attire. He didn't notice her due to this fact. She had walked straight to the couch that was next to him without him even batting an eyelash.

Heather had indeed been looking for him as well. She would never admit that fact but he was the only reason she actually came to this party. She sat down on the couch. Alejandro's black clothes aided him in disappearing. He did indeed disappear. She sat and sipped on her drink.

An hour had passed. Heather had finished her drink and had stood to retrieve another from the kitchen. Alejandro saw this gorgeous girl in tight black mini dress and he could not just let her walk by without trying something. He followed her to wherever she was going. He had finished his beer anyway. Heather had reached the kitchen when she felt hands on her waist. She turned around to face the man. She giggled once she realized that it was Alejandro. She was definitely tipsy after that drink so she said,

"I've been looking for youuuu"

"Oh you have? Why would you be looking for me?"

"Because I think you are hot, and I reeeeeally like you. I am just stubborn and I know what I like and what I want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"I want you to kiss me"

Alejandro was satisfied. She may be tipsy, but alcohol only lets you release your inhibitions. With that he leaned in and connected their lips. However, that is as far as Alejandro was willing to take it that night. He didn't want to take advantage of her. Even though Heather begged for more than just a kiss he wasn't that type of guy. So he picked her up and walked her to his car. He drove her home. On the way she turned on the radio and put it on some crappy pop station. Alejandro groaned. Heather seemed to know this song as she started clapping her hands and flailing excitedly. Then she started screaming the lyrics at the top of her lungs.

"IT FEELS LIKE WE'VE BEEN LIVIN' IN FAST FORWARD ANOTHER MOMENT PASSING BY UP UP ALL NIGHT THE PARTY'S ENDING BUT IT'S NOW OR NEVER NOBODY'S GOING HOME TONIGHT"

Usually Alejandro would have turned off the radio as soon as he heard any bit of pop stream out his speaker, but there was just something about how enthusiastically Heather was singing made him laugh and want to join in. So he did.

"KATY PERRY'S ON REPLAY SHE'S ON REPLAY DJ GOT THE FLOOR TO SHAKE FLOOR TO SHAKE PEOPLE GOING ALL THE WAY YEAH ALL THE WAY I'M STILL WIDE AWAKE! I WANNA STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND JUMP AROUND UNTIL WE SEE THE SUN"

They had finally reached Heather's house when the song was ending. Heather looked at Alejandro and smiled. She reached her hand up to his cheek and kissed him quickly before retreating to her house. Once inside she sunk to the floor with her back resting on the front door. She inhaled deeply and smiled.

It was now Monday. A weekend had passed since the party. Heather and Alejandro had not talked since. Alejandro walked down the halls towards his locker when he was stopped. Heather stood in his way in her pink skirt swaying slightly. She walked towards him stopping in front of him. She placed her hands on his cheeks stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.


	5. Going To Hell

"Please forgive me father"

Heather had grown up in a good christian family. She went to church every Sunday and clung to her purity ring like it was God himself. She of course thought boys were attractive and one day she wanted to marry a man one day. Her religious background did not help on the day she got possessed. It was like any other day she woke up did her morning prayer and her devotional. After breakfast is when she started to feel it. She would randomly throw something across the room, she would momentarily lose control of a body part, Heather would randomly black out and wake up in odd locations on her parent's property. She knew something was off.

It wasn't until later in the day her parents started to piece together their daughter's strange behavior. By then Heather was in the deepest levels of possession. As Mrs. Smith walked by Heather's room she heard chanting,

"Grando autem Satanas,

Surget vero perderent omnes Satanae.

Tantum superstes in mundi"

This was all Heather could say for the remainder of time before her parents called Father Burromuerto. Heather had only gotten worse since her chanting began. Father Burromuerto arrived a day later. By then Heather had not eaten or drank anything. Her lips were chapped her hair was a knotted mess, her white nightgown was tattered and shredded at the bottom. She looked flushed and pale, her sweat glistening. Not only was her hair knotted, but it was a greasy mess. Her eyes, oh her eyes alone were enough to terrify anyone. Normally her eyes were a stormy grey, he could only gather information from the family portraits, were now cloudy but somehow they seemed translucent at the same time. Father Burromuerto had never seen a possession of this kind. This was the highest level of possession that he had ever seen. Of course, not the highest to be recorded. There was one account of a demonic possession that apparently Lucifer himself had possessed this woman from Idaho. Any matter Alejandro had to exorcise this demon.

Alejandro had spoke to Mr and Mrs Smith. They had the same story as another possession he had read about. This sounded like the work of Asmodeus He was a wicked demon of lust. His origins were not quite clear. All we could really gather that he was old and he easily evolved to fit the current times. Asmodeus was crafty, he quickly found chinks in even the strongest of armors. Heather apparently was a devout Christian and followed God with every fibre of her being. Even the best can be taken. It was his duty to weed out the demon. Father Burromuerto made his way to the teen's bedroom. As he approached all he could here was

"Grando autem Satanas,

Surget vero perderent omnes Satanae.

Tantum superstes in mundi"

The Father knew many languages Latin being one of them., but translation was very difficult. He only picked up bits and pieces. He heard,

"Destroy you all"

He hadn't heard the beginning nor the end, but that was enough. Father Burromuerto entered the room. The demon payed him no attention, but continued to chant. The Father set his rosary and bible that he had been carrying down on her bedside table. It was only when he started praying when the demon took notice to him. The demon spoke in fluent latin,

"Et claude ostium, sordida stultus insolenter.

Deus nunc salvet te in meo regno esses"

Father Burromuerto looked at the demon. That he understood perfectly. However, the Father continued. He knew he needed to expel this demon as quickly as possible. He started reciting an ancient prayer,

"Domine miserere

christe eleison

Domine miserere

Christus pro nobis

Deus, qui in caelis est

Fili redemptor mundi  
Omnes sancti Angeli et Archangeli,  
Omnes sancti beatorum Spirituum ordines,

Ab omni malo, libera nos, Domine 0.  
Ab omni peccato,  
Ab ira tua,  
A subitanea et improvisa morte,  
Ab insidiis diaboli,  
Ab ira et odio et omni mala voluntate,  
Ab omni fornicatione,  
A fulgure et tempestate,  
A flagello terraemotus,  
Peste, fame et bello,  
De morte aeterna,  
Per mysterium sanctae incarnationis tuae,  
Per adventum tuum,  
Per nativitatem tuam,  
Per baptismum et sanctum ieiunium tuum,  
Per crucem et passionem tuam,  
Per mortem et sepulturam tuam,  
Per sanctam resurrectionem tuam,  
Per adventum Spiritus Sancti,  
Spiritus Paraclitus,  
Et erit in die judicii"

This prayer was continued over and over again. It had been hours. Abaddon was a strong demon. It seemed like he was very deeply rooted into poor Heather. Her body had been convulsing. This is where he knew he couldn't give up. Convulsions always meant that the entity was leaving the body. He made these prayers the strongest he could. Suddenly there was a great plume of black smoke hurtling out of every facial orifice on Heather's body. Then there was silence. Father Burromuerto sighed. Heather had gotten color back. She sat up and looked around.

"What happened to me Father?"

"You had been possessed"

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned"


	6. Everybody Talks

"It started with a whisper"

It was a Tuesday when Heather received the invite. Still under her contract from the Total Drama franchise she had to attend. Geoff And Bridgette were finally tying the knot. Not that she actually cared. It seemed that everyone started dating everyone after the shows ended. Obviously Heather didn't date anyone. No one peaked her interest much like Alejandro did. Still she was single. Even after their reunion during All Stars they split after the finale. He went off somewhere and she returned back to Canada.

The consolation money she had received from the show all went to buying her own apartment. She of course took Bruiser with her. Anyways the wedding was in a month or so, but she didn't even want to go. She hated everyone that had to show up. Everyone that had to show up was literally everyone that participated in Island, Action, and World Tour. With some exceptions. The network had sent a list of every single person that had to go. Some people from Ridonculous Race were being forced to attend. Heather recognised only two people from the list of Ridonculous Race cast. Jacques and Joseé, or the Ice Dancers, were the only two. They made good television. Heather's best guess that the only reason that they were invited was because the wedding was going to be televised. Heather had enough screen time. She didn't want to be on TV again.

It was the day of the wedding. She had arrived early enough. Considering that a company car picked her up she had no choice in the matter. She walked through the archway to find her seat. Of course they sat her next to Alejandro. Everyone thought they were still together. They were not, much to Heather's dismay. She couldn't show her weakness to the likes of him. She took her seat praying that the wedding would start soon. Some higher power heard her prayer as the music began.

Sure the ceremony was beautiful, but Heather was envious. She wanted what they had. She wanted to be the one up there. She wanted to be the one marrying the love of her life. She loved Alejandro, but he didn't love her back. The wedding continued on without a flaw. The only flaw Heather would constantly see is that she should be up there. Alas, the ceremony ended as soon as it began.

Thankfully the reception began quickly. Heather really needed a drink. Her feelings were clouding her judgment. She had gotten her drink and made her way to the only people that she could tolerate. Cody and Sierra had gotten married right after World Tour ended. Seeing as Heather was in the next season she wasn't required to attend. She was a mess in all honest. She hadn't heard from Alejandro since the volcano in Hawaii. She thought they had something special. Apparently not special enough to contact her. All she needed was a confirmation that they were okay, that HE was okay.

Once he burst out of that robot suit everything was like it was when they first officially met. They were rivals, but with a hidden love. She thought it was a shared love, but apparently it wasn't as she stood by herself amongst the sea of couples. Alejandro stood with Jacque and Josee. He didn't know them all that well, but now was as good as time as ever. Josee seemed to be the leader of their relationship. They seemed fine with their dynamic. More than that they were happy. They had each other while he had no one. He still loved Heather. He couldn't deny that. If anyone asked he wouldn't deny it. Alejandro still loved her with all of his heart. It seemed he didn't love her back.

Alejandro had quite a few drinks. He admittedly drank to forget Heather. However, he saw her from across the room in an incredibly tight red dress. So much for forgetting. Jacque saw the look of dismay on Alejandro's face and followed his eyes. He said,

"Go to her"

Even the smallest suggestion sent Alejandro reeling across the dance floor. He wobbled his way over to Heather.

Heather herself had a few drinks. She wasn't totally wasted, but she was drunk enough that she was guaranteed to make at least one bad decision that night.

Heather had a few drinks herself. She wasn't drunk , but she wasn't completely sober either. She was just tipsy enough that she'd do anything. She was looking around when Alejandro approached her.

"Heatherrrr how are yooouu?"

"Alejandroo I still love you"

"Love youuu too _mi amor_ "

Heather shivered. Alejandro knew that spanish was her weakness. Heather launched herself at him. Their lips connected in a kiss that was filled with longing and passion. They stayed like that. Their kiss soon turned into a makeout session. Tongues clashing, hands roaming, and bodies pressed together leaving no space. Soon Alejandro was removing his lips from hers and moving down her throat to the base of her neck leaving hickeys as he went.

Heather knew she would regret this later, but now she didn't care. She got lost in the feeling of this moment. She wasn't aware of all the people watching the scene play. She wasn't aware of the whispers that were being exchanged. It was Alejandro who finally heard the whispers and saw the stares. He grabbed Heather's thighs and hoisted her up. She got the message as she wrapped her legs around his torso. He then walked out of the building to his car. He had driven here despite the many protests from the network. It seemed that his decision paid off as he opened his passenger door and set Heather down on the seat.

They had somehow reached Alejandro's house fairly quickly and safely for that manner. It took every ounce of self-control not to touch one another until they made it inside.

As soon as Heather shut the door Alejandro had her pinned against it. They were back to rough making out. Their first night back together Heather let him control it. So Alejandro dominated the kiss. She wanted to take this to the bedroom. She was planning a blow job in her mind, but not anything further. She had successfully broke from the kiss, much to Alejandro's dismay, and started walking down the hallway. It wasn't hard to guess which room was his. So she walked into it with Alejandro trailing behind her. Once inside she shut the door and walked up to him. He moved in for the kiss, but she dropped to her knees before their lips could connect.

Alejandro seemed surprised, but he was not willing to say anything against it fearing she wouldn't do it. Heather trailed her hands up his legs past the zipper to the buckle of his belt.. Her fingers didn't shake as much as her very first time. She was still a bit nervous, but seeing as it was Alejandro, her first, made it easier. She unbuckled the belt with little trouble. Heather had then quickly unbuttoned his pants and undid his zipper. His pants and boxers came off in a blink of an eye.

His rock hard erection bobbed and his his stomach. After a while of not seeing this, Heather's mouth watered. She grabbed his dick and immediately started pumping. Heather's movements sent a wave of pleasure coursing through Alejandro's veins. He moaned as her movements got a little faster. Soon enough her hand was replaced her mouth. She had his tip in her mouth. Her tongue swirling around it giving him the most intense amount of pleasure he had felt in a long time. She soon sunk down slowly until he was almost fully in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down humming as she sunk down. Her hums sent vibrations through his dick giving him intense bouts of pleasure that brought him closer to his orgasm every time.

One last time and he was gone. His cum went down her throat and filled her mouth. Heather swallowed every bit.

Heather woke up the next morning wrapped in Alejandro's arms, not regretting a thing.


	7. Finale

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Unkempt; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""For it is plain as anyone can see, we're simply meant to be"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong id="docs-internal-guid-a8a3e648-5528-604b-e3b9-1550414d7afa" style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alejandro was trying to be "the good guy". It had been quite exhausting. Beth had convinced him to try it. He honestly gave it his best shot. He didn't want to be good. He wanted to be himself. Heather had tried to warn about the dangers of being someone you weren't. She wanted him to embrace his darker side. Or at least be who he really is. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ∞ /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Heather was always considered "the bad guy". It really didn't bother her at this point. Sure People were scared of you, but that simply made life easier. You wouldn't have to worry about small people in your way. She had tried to tell Alejandro that life would be easier if he just embraced his "dark side". Alejandro had gone into this challenge trying to be good. No one had believed him. He made so many attempts to help people, but to no avail. He tried really he did, but his attempts left him sitting in a puddle. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alejandro sat there despite all the other contestants passing him. He sat in the puddle and started to think. He realized how much he loved being the "bad guy". He loved getting ahead by being manipulative. What else could he say he knew what a lady wanted. Alejandro had ruined so many things when he was trying to be good. His last act of being good was to reverse everything he had messed up./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ∞ /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Alejandro had tried to fix everything, but he only made it worse. The advice he gave Lindsey had lead her to the elimination round. He didn't do this on purpose, but in the end she didn't leave. The votes had been split. Beth had somehow convinced almost everyone to vote for her. Beth was the ultimate "good guy". She was always the person anyone came to when things needed fixing. Beth knew that Lindsey didn't deserve to go home. She knew Alejandro was only trying to help. He was a "bad guy". Any advice he gave ultimately was going to go wrong. Whether it was with good intentions or not, it was never going to benefit the person. So "good guy" Beth righted the wrongs and left. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Heather had only wanted what was best for Alejandro. She had loved him as soon as she laid eyes on him that first time. She knew that he was the stereotypical "bad guy". He did what he needed to survive. Surviving in this game simply meant one million dollars. Heather did want that million, but if it meant Alejandro wouldn't love her she'd gladly give it up. All she wanted in life was to find someone that loved her for her. She didn't want to have to alter her personality just so someone would love her. That wasn't true love. Alejandro was said to be a more sociable male version of Heather. She wouldn't have to alter herself at all. They were meant for eachother. This wasn't something Heather would openly admit to anyone. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"br /br /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ∞ /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was the finale. Alejandro vs Heather. Heather wanted to win by now. Alejandro hadn't given her the time of day. He always flirted with other girls. It was always in front of her face which only made matter worse. She still thought of him as the one that understands her. He showed no interest in her until the end of the finale. They had made their dolls of each other and made their up the volcano. Alejandro had made it to the top first. He saw the silver case with containing the million dollars. It was just within his grasp. He walked towards the mouth of the volcano his Heather dummy above his head. He was about to throw it when he heard a cry/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""NO I can't *breathing heavily* catch *deep breath* my breath"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You are gorgeous when you've lost" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Ughh.. I've worked so hard now you're going to take the mill and vanish from my life forever.. Just throw your stupid doll into the stupid volcano already"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So what are you more upset about loosing? The million or me?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" "Are you cracked? I would never fall for a jerk like you!"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Then why are you blushing?"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Hello we are right beside the hottest thing on the planet"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Admit it you're in love with me"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What I don't love you.. I love… Er… Hate, I meant I hate you"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I know what you meant. And I must confess yes at first my intentions were purely strategic"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can the confessing wait we're kinda on a schedule here bro"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""That is no longer the case. Because you, you have stolen my heart."/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Oh that is so beautiful"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Even if it is Heather"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Our connection runs deeper than any game. Together we can take over the world"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Wow I suppose I might feel a little something" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mi amor" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*kisses*/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This was the moment Heather had been waiting for since she had met him. It was everything she expected and more. When they finally broke apart they both picked up their dummies and walked back to the mouth of the volcano. They tossed their dolls in together. Chris looked furious./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Okay so it looks like you two don't know the meaning of a competition. It's not kisses and cuddles it's DEATH. Since both of you completed this challenge at the same time we will leave it up to the peanut gallery"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 24pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" ∞ /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The peanut gallery had voted. The current standings showed that Heather was going to be the winner. Alejandro had three votes. Heather had eighteen votes. It was pretty clear who was going to win. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"strong style="font-weight: normal;" /strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #000000; background-color: #ffffff; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"In the end Heather had won. She had finally won and gotten the man of her dreams. For it was plain as anyone could see they were simply meant to be./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"br /br /br / span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: 'The Girl Next Door'; color: #222222; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /spanspan style="font-size: 30pt; font-family: Verdana; background-color: transparent; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;" /span/p 


	8. Flesh Without Blood

"You never liked me anyway"

Heather and Alejandro had been friends since college. They were always the people that everyone wanted to be together, but they never were. After college the duo bought an apartment together. They were inseparable.

Heather had gone out one night and got considerably drunk. She ended up bringing the man back to the apartment. Luckily Alejandro had been visiting his parents that week, so he didn't have to hear anything. A week later there was a knock on the door. Heather stood up from the couch where they had been enjoying Amazing Race. She made her way to the front door. Once the door was wrenched open Heather had an unwelcome surprise. She had been at the door for a while. Long enough for Alejandro to start to worry. He got up from the couch and made his way to the front door. As he approached he saw a tan man with shiny black hair.

Heather turned around when she heard footsteps coming from inside the apartment. Alejandro stood staring at the man in the threshold of their apartment. He didn't understand why this man was there, until he saw the pleading eyes of Heather boring into his soul. He looked the man up and down. His eyebrows knit together in false confusion.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Heather. Ever since we spent that night together a week ago I can't stop thinking about her"

"Well buddy. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. She is my girlfriend and I don't take kindly to strangers knocking on my door in the middle of my quality time with my girl. So I suggest you close your mouth and go back to where you came from"

The man at the door turned around and sped down the hallway. Heather turned around and looked at Alejandro.

"He was a shitty one-night stand that I was too drunk to remember his name. I have no feelings for him, but thank you for getting rid of him"

"Anytime, I know you'd do the same for me if I ever needed it"

About two weeks later that is exactly what Alejandro needed. It wasn't hard. Heather had never felt anything for Alejandro, but brotherly love. The same with Alejandro. It wasn't until a year later Heather noticed each that with each one-night stand blown off by Heather it got harder and harder. He was her best friend. She never could see a romantic relationship between them. Somehow fast forward three years to Heather and Alejandro standing on a podium in a church, with their families and little friends they had surrounding them witnessing the holy matrimony of the "just friends"


	9. Shy

"You don't have a clue what you do to me"

Alejandro worked at this little coffee shop on the corner. No one really went there because Starbucks was just a few stores down. He had been working there for months before she came in. She had waist length black hair with stormy grey eyes. She floated into the room with such grace and poise. She didn't seem real. It was months. She had only been coming in for a month until that day when she brought a man with her. Admittedly Alejandro was jealous of this man. The woman he was with was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The girl and he date had been at the shop for what had seemed to be forever, but upon actually checking the clock it had only been a whole of ten minutes. Alejandro spared a glance to the table. That is when he saw the uncomfortable look on the woman's face. She seemed to not be having a good time. The man continued to talk animatedly as she sat at the table with a look of false enthusiasm. Alejandro did something he wouldn't usually do. He walked straight up to her table. She looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Oh hi baby I met this guy at work. We were just talking. When do you get off? This coffee shop isn't really busy. Do you think you could come home early?"

"I don't see why not. I'll ask my boss"

The other man at the table was stunned to say the least.

"Heather I thought this was a date. You didn't tell me that you had a boyfriend. I'm going to go then"

Heather looked at him as he left their company. Then her eyes drifted to the other man. The man that helped her out of this mess. Alejandro watched the man leave. He seemed to be on another level of douchey.

"Hey thanks for helping me out there. Honestly I thought he just thought that he was a co-worker wanting to get coffee. I should have seen it based on his level of douchery around the office"

"Y-yeah he seemed pretty douchey"

"Heather and you are?'

"O-oh yeah Alejandro"

"Well Alejandro thanks for saving me, but my break actually just ended got to go back to work"

"O-oh I-I could walk y-you back. I-I mean to show that guy"

"I'd appreciate that"

Alejandro was clearing a table at the shop the next day when the bells on the door chimed. He was greeted with the smiling face of Heather. Nobody was at the register due to him being the only one working that day. Alejandro made his way to the register as Heather approached it.

"W-what can I get you t-today?"

"Oh can I get a venti strawberry acai with coconut milk?"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"Yep that's it"

"O-okay your total comes out to be $3.50"

Heather paid for her drink and sat down. Alejandro started making her drink. It is a classically Starbucks drink, but arguably is made better at this little coffee shop. Once the drink was made Alejandro walked over to Heather and set it down on her table. Alejandro started to walk away when he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Alejandro sit with me?"

Alejandro looked around the shop and then back to her. He smiled and took a chair. Alejandro was still nervous while talking to Heather but, it got a but easier.

Months later Heather came in everyday. They talked everyday. From the first time Alejandro saw her he knew he liked her. For her it was gradual. She saw him everyday. The fact that she made him nervous was endearing to her. He was never nervous because he feared for his safety around her or anything like that. To put it simply he was nervous because she was so beautiful. Or the fact that she commanded respect. Heather made it known that she didn't need anyone. Heather looked at Alejandro differently from when they first met. She saw him as more of a love interest than the fondness, and respect. So Heather took the leap.

"Alejandro do you maybe want to go on a date sometime?"

Alejandro looked at her stunned. She just asked him out. He looked at her.

"Y-yes"

With that Heather smiled and launched into a random topic.

*A Few Months Later*

It had been a few months since Heather asked Alejandro out. He was still that nervous guy that worked at the coffee shop.


End file.
